galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Locomotive Org
Locomotive Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Locomotive Org is a train-theme Org and is the primary antagonist of the episode "Fishing for a Friend", he is the final monster to be fought by the Wild Force Rangers. Locomotive Org was one of the ancient Orgs that worked with Master Org to try and take over the Earth 3,000 years ago, this Org was born in a train station and he took the form of a train. He combats the Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, White and Wolf Wild Force Rangers in the train yard, the Rangers morphed and they took on the final Org (with Jindrax watching on and waiting for them to use the Jungle Blaster so he can use it to save Toxica), however, none of the Rangers weapons had any affect on him and Locomotive Org made a beat down on all six of the Rangers with his shear power, not even the Red Ranger's Falcon Summoner Archer Mode can defeat this Org. Locomotive Org was about to finish them off until Jindrax appears and (much to both the Org and Rangers confusion) attacks the Locomotive Org, he then holds Locomotive Org down and encourages the Rangers to destroy it with their Jungle Blaster so he could use the power to save Toxica. The Rangers defeats the Org with the Jungle Blaster, but Jindrax enlarges the monster with Toxica's staff and the Rangers summon the Wildzords to form the Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode and the Wolf Ranger summons his Wildzords to form the Predazord, they took on the Org, unfortunately none of the Megazords weapons had any effect on him and the Locomotive Org was still too powerful. He took out the Wild Force Megazord with his Fire Breath, badly wounding the Red Lion, Yellow Eagle, Blue Shark, White Tiger and Elephant Wildzords, so the Rangers then summon the Gorilla, Black and Polar Bear, Armadillo and Rhino Wildzords to form the Kongazord Striker. While the Kongazord was evenly matched, it's Final Strike had no effect on the Org, and the Predazord's Gator Staff had no effect on the Org either. The Org took the Gator Staff and used it against the Zord, but it was rescued by the Kongazord Striker Spear Mode. The Org still made a beat down on both Zords and then took out both the Kongazord and the Predazord with his Fire Wave attack, leaving the Gorilla, Black Bear, Polar Bear, Giraffe, Alligator, Rhino and Armadillo Wildzords badly injured. The Rangers felt like they were in big trouble, but luckily the Black Ranger said that the Black Bison Wildzord is feeling fine and that he wants to keep on fighting. With only one option left, the Rangers summon the Falcon Zord and combined the Falcon, Hammer Head Shark, Wolf, and Bison Wildzords to form a brand new Megazord combination, the Isis Megazord Predator Mode. As much as he tries, Locomotive Org was no match for the new Megazord and is destroyed once and for all by the Isis Megazord Predator Mode's Wings of Animaria attack. Personality wise, Locomotive Org acts much like a conductor, but he is ruthless, supremely aragent to believe that he is "indestructible" and will not stop at nothing to take out the Wild Force Power Rangers, but he (like some of the other Orgs from the show) is shown to be quite loyal to the Duke Orgs (mainly Jindrax, as Toxica was not here at that time). Powers and Abilities Being the final monster-type Org of Power Rangers Wild Force, Locomotive Org is one of the strongest and most powerful Orgs in the series (along with other Orgs such as Quadra Org and the Mut-Orgs), he posses far greater strength then any Orgs combine, he could be even more powerful than an Org General, as the Red Ranger's Falcon Summoner Archer Mode was the weapon that is powerful enough to take out the super powered Nazor in just one hit, but was useless against Locomotive Org, even Merrick said that the wind told him that the Org is stronger than the past Orgs, it took the strongest of Megazord combinations to finally bring down Locomotive Org for good. * '''Strength: '''Locomotive Org is a very strong Org, being able to overpower all six Rangers in battle, being able to push a car with little to no effort, and being able to take out both the Wild Force Megazords Sword and Shield Mode, the Predazord and the Kongazord with ease. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his super strength, Locomotive Org is also a skilled fighter, being able to take on all six Rangers with ease. * '''Durability: '''Locomotive Org has very durable armor and can withstand many punishments with out getting a scratch, non of the Rangers weapons had any effect on him, even the Megazords' weapons didn't even make a scratch on him. * '''Reflection: '''Locomotive Org can reflect an energy based attack back at the enemy with a swap of his hand. * '''Fire Breath: '''Locomotive Org can spew out flames from his furnace-like mouth, these flames are very strong, able to bring down six Rangers in a row, they are also powerful enough to take out the Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode just in one hit. * '''Mouth Fire Bullets: '''Locomotive Org can also launch out a barrage of small put very powerful fireballs from his furnace-like mouth. * '''Fire Wave Breath: '''Locomotive Org can also spew out a wave of fire from his furnace-like mouth as well, this attack covers a wide area and is powerful enough to take out both the Kongazord and Predazord in just one hit. * '''Head Steam Blast: '''Locomotive Org can let out steam from the sides of his head. * '''Train Empowerment: '''Locomotive Org can power himself up to increase his strength. Arsenals * '''Train Coupling Rod Arm Gallants: '''Locomotive Org posses train coupling rods on both of his arms that can act like shields to block his enemies' attacks, or as a means of combat. ** '''Claws: '''Locomotive also has clawed hands which can aid him in combat. *** '''Lighting Empowerment: '''When he powers himself up, his Train Coupling Rod Arm Gallants and claws gets powered up by red-es, Yellow-es, orange-es colored lighting. * '''The Predazord's Gator Staff: '''When Enlarge, he has the ability to take the Gator Staff from the Predazord and used it against it. See Also * Steam Engine Org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Electric Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Michael Sorich Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength